Harry James Potter's Burial
by CastleVikkiHP
Summary: This story continues on from Harry James Potter's Funeral. It is told from Ginny's Point of view. Find what happens when Ginny, Ron, Hermione and others that were close to Harry lay him to rest in Godric's Hollow.


Harry James Potter's Burial

Ginny's Point of View

I am standing staring at the magical statue of James and Lily Potter with baby Harry in the middle of Godric's Hollow. I can feel the tears in my brown eyes but I don't want anyone to see me cry even a statue of Harry. It feels so strange not having him here anymore, as it has only been like 4 days since the end of the Battle. Harry's funeral service was held at Hogwarts yesterday and it was a lovely service that Hermione and Ron put together for him. If I am honest I don't really know how they did it because I know that I wouldn't have been able to.

I then hear footsteps behind me but I don't turn around as I have a pretty good idea who it is. It is confirmed when I hear Hermione say, "Gin?" She and Ron then walk to stand on either side of me. Ron puts his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I feel empty." I admit.

"Gin. You know that Harry didn't want to leave you. He loved you more than anything." Ron tells me.

"I know that Ron. Except in a way I am angry at him for leaving me because I doubt I can love anyone like I loved him." I tell them.

"Ginny. You know that Harry wouldn't want you to not live your life. He would want you to be happy even if that was with someone else. He would have wanted that even if he was still here." Hermione explains to me.

I look over at her and tell she has tears in her eyes too. I then pull away from Ron and go and hug her. We both silently cry for a few minutes. Ron then says, "Gin. 'Mione. It is time."

We both pull apart out of the hug and we dry our eyes. "I don't want to do this." I admit quietly.

"None of us do, Ginny." Ron says.

"Once we do it means he really isn't coming back." I say.

"We know." Is all that Hermione is able to get out. Hermione then walks towards Ron and they link hands. We all walk towards the graveyard.

Ever since yesterday they have been inseparable, well more than they were before the war. Also most people were stunned when they revealed their relationship because everyone had been waiting years for it. After their kiss in the great hall yesterday they didn't stay long. Everyone was slightly worried about them but decided that they were together and probably just wanted to be away from everyone for a bit. Around nine o'clock my family, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and many others who were left all entered the Gryffindor Common room and what we saw made us all smile.

Flashback

_As we all walk into the common room we hear quiet voices. We look to the chairs that are nearest the fireplace and we see Hermione sitting on Ron's lap and Ron's arms are around Hermione's waist holding her in place and they both have tears running down their faces but they appear to be laughing. Everyone stops to look at them as they are in the seats that they always sat in when they were in the common room except there was one person missing. I could feel the tears in my eyes again._

_ Bill then steps forward and says quietly, "Ron? Hermione? Are you ok?"_

_ Ron and Hermione both jump slightly, before Ron says, "Bill, don't sneak up on us like that. Yeah we are fine."_

_ "You're both crying though." Percy says stating the obvious._

_ "We were just reminiscing about our years here with Harry that is all." Hermione says wiping her face as Ron does the same. By now we had all sat down around Ron and Hermione but we all left the chair beside Ron and Hermione empty._

_ "How long have you guys been up here? We were slightly worried about you after you left the Great Hall." Mum says._

_ "We have been up here since we left the Great Hall. This was Harry's favourite place in Hogwarts and if I am honest this is where we feel closest to him." Ron explains._

_ "I still expect him to come running through that door, with another crazy plan about deatheaters or Voldemort." I say smiling a little._

_ "I know. He always had a wild imagination especially when it came to Voldemort. He just didn't know when to let something go. However sometimes he was right about his gut feelings. God, it will be strange being back in Godric's Hollow." Hermione says avoiding Ron's eyes._

_ "What do you mean Hermione? Have you been to Godric's Hollow before?" Fred asks curiously._

_ For a minute both Ron and Hermione look at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Finally Ron says, "You might as well tell them"_

_ "I don't think I can. We promised that whatever happened we wouldn't say a word about it." Hermione says._

_ "Hermione, we don't want you to feel like you are betraying Harry's trust at all." Dad says looking at Hermione and Ron._

_ Hermione smiles and says looking at Dad, "Arthur, it isn't Harry's trust I will be breaking." She then turns and looks at Ron and says, "I know you don't want people to know what I would have to say, especially your family."_

_ "Babe, they are going to find out. They might as well hear it from us. You know that I regret what I did. Besides Bill and Fleur know part of it anyway." Ron says. _

_ At that everyone turns to Bill and Fleur. Bill then looks at Ron and says, "Has this got anything to do with you turning up at Shell Cottage?"_

_ "It has everything to do with that." Ron tells us. "During the hunt for the Horcruxes's let's just say that our friendship was tested." Ron adds before Hermione laughs._

_ "That is about the world's biggest understatement, if i ever did hear one hun."Hermione says._

_ "How would you describe it then?" Ron challenges her in a teasing way._

_ "I would say that the atmosphere was tense." She said sticking her tongue out at him._

_ "Wow that is very different from how we have ever seen you guys." Dean says sarcastically._

_ "This is the more playful side of Ron and me and to be honest we haven't been like this for a long time. However getting back to the story, it was tense and not many people have seen Harry really angry." She says looking mainly at Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. "To be honest it was the whole thing of trying to save the Wizarding World and defeat the most evil wizard without the guidance of Dumbledore and the security of Hogwarts. I have a feeling that any relationship with that much pressure on it would suffer. Anyway all of us were on edge all the time. We were bickering about stupid things." She says. _

_ "Oh yes because people bickering is something new" Neville interrupts smiling._

_ "Well, it was because we all had a go at each other. We wore the real version of the Horcrux that Dumbledore and Harry found the night that Dumbledore died. It affected us all but it affected me worse of all. It played on thoughts that I knew weren't true but it made me doubt things that any other time I wouldn't have." Ron admits._

_ "What sort of things" Seamus asked._

_ Both Ron and Hermione look at me before Ron says, "It made me doubt the extent of Harry and Hermione's relationship."_

_ I sit there stunned by what my brother has just said. "What do you mean by relationship?" I ask slowly._

_ "What Ron means is the brother/sister relationship that Harry and I have always shared." Hermione states quickly looking at me. "Ginny, I meant it when I said that Harry loved you." She adds._

_ "How did the Horcrux make you doubt their relationship?" Parvati asks nervously. _

_ "It told me things that deep down I knew weren't true but also deep down could have been. It made me watch the way they were interacting with each other and read more into it than there was. An example is Harry and Hermione talking while on lookout." Ron explains._

_ "You know we either sat in silence or we talked a little about the Muggle world or what another Horcrux might be." Hermione said looking at everyone but mainly Ron._

_ "I know that and to be honest I knew it at the time too." Ron says smiling at Hermione. "Moving on, we weren't getting far with the hunt. Harry and I got into a fight and it was a bad one. I was so angry that I then turned to Hermione and..." Ron explains but then stops looking away from everyone._

_ "Ron what did you do?" Charlie asks trying not to lose his temper._

_ Ron continues to look out the window and says "I then turned to Hermione and accused her of choosing Harry over me." Hermione then entwines her hand in his and whispers something in his ear. He then calms down and looks at her before turning back to us._

_ Hermione then continued with, "After this Ron then stomped out of the tent and away out of the wards we had around the tent and I ran after him but I couldn't find him, but I heard him apparate away." She takes a deep breath before saying, "After that neither Harry nor I spoke for a long time. In a way I blamed him for Ron leaving. However I was just as angry at Ron for leaving Harry and I on our own. Eventually Harry and I talked again and Harry expressed the desire to visit Godric's Hollow. It took a lot of convincing but in the end I agreed to it. We arrived on Christmas Eve and we saw James and Lily's graves and the magical site of Harry's old house. However to cut a long story short Voldermort tracked us down and we were ambushed. We only just got away but Harry's wand got broken in the commotion of everything."_

_ "When I had apparated away from Hermione and Harry, I went to Bill and Fleur's. I asked them not to ask why I was there which they did. However I heard Hermione's voice through the deluminator saying my name. I then found where they were and I followed Harry who was following this silver doe patronus. He then dived into the pond to retrieve Godric Gryffindor's sword. He was being chocked by the locket, so I dived in after Harry because he was drowning slightly and managed to release the locket from around Harry's neck. It then opened and it played out my fear in front of me. I eventually stabbed it with the sword." Ron finished of explaining the whole story._

_ "So that's the full story of what you said in the great hall?" George asked._

_ "Yes." Ron says quietly._

_ "Is Harry going to be buried next to his parents?" Fleur asked._

_ "Yes. He will finally be with them. Just as he always wanted." Hermione says with tears in her eyes._

_ Suddenly the common room door opened and in walked Remus Lupin and Tonks. They looked at us all. Remus then said, "Ron. Hermione could I please have a word?"_

_ "Remus whatever you have to say just say it." Hermione says looking at Remus._

_ "At any point during your hunt did Harry ever right a letter?" Remus asked. Everyone looked at Ron and Hermione's confused faces._

_ "No, we never had any parchment with us." Ron states. "Why do you ask?" He adds._

_ "As we were making our way up here we found this letter addressed to you guys," Tonks explained. She then handed Hermione an envelope._

_ Hermione opened it and pulled out the parchment and let out a small giggle. She then read it out, "Hermione and Ron, I write this letter because you both know as well as I that I am going to have to be killed by Riddle for him to be stopped forever. You guys are my family because over the last seven years you have become my brother and sister and I love you guys so much. It is for this reason why I am leaving you each a quarter of whatever is in my Gringotts vault. As you know when I found out I was a wizard I inherited what my parents left me and then Sirius left me what little he had too. I know you guys might not want Grimmauld Place but because Sirius left it to me, I want to pass it on to you two. This means that Kreacher answers to both of you and hopefully he should be ok with you guys because of how he was with us during our time at Grimmauld Place during the hunt. The reason behind my leaving it to you two is so it can still be used for the special purpose that it has been used for when Sirius and I were in charge of it._

_At this point I would like to take the time to say that I owe many people a lot of things. The entire Weasley family have been like a second family to me and I am so very grateful for it. Molly and Arthur I am going to be honest and say that I could not have wished for better parental figures than you two, and I am sure that both of my parents would be so pleased that I was able to have been loved by you two. This is why I leave a quarter of my gold to you, for all your support over the years. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley you all are like brothers and a sister that is wither I have only just met you or known you for years. Remus and Tonks, thank you so very much for making me Teddy's god-father and I was so very touched by the gesture. However I know that you two will make fantastic parents and I have a suggestion that I hope you don't mind me making. I suggest that you make Ron and Hermione Teddy's god-parents because Hermione will teach Teddy everything she knows and anything that she doesn't isn't worth knowing and Ron can teach Teddy how to be a great Wizards Chess player as well as how to play Quidditch._

_The last person that I need to mention is the one person I know I have hurt and for that I am so very sorry. Just know that if I didn't have to do what I did, I wouldn't have. I love you Ginny and I might as well confess this now as I never will get to act on it anyway, but had things worked out differently I promise you that I would have made it up to you and I would have asked you to marry me because you are the entire reason that I know that I am able to die knowing that I have been in love. I need you to promise me something Ginny. I need you to forget me and forget that I ever existed so that you can meet the love of your life because I know that for you it wasn't me, however for me you are. Ginny I want you to know that when it happens I will be thinking of you and Ron and Hermione as you three are what I need to believe in. Ginny I leave you the last quarter of my money and I also leave you any of the jewellery that is in my vault. This reminds me that it also goes for Hermione, Fleur, Molly and Tonks. It can also stand for any future female member of the Weasley or Lupin families._

_ By that statement I am implying that Ron and Hermione will get married because I know by the time this letter gets read they will have at least admitted their feelings to each other if not everyone else. Ron and Hermione I just want you guys to be happy wither that be together or apart, however I know just how happy you guys can be together. I leave you all with sadness in my heart but be rest assured I am in a better place and I will finally get to see my parents and Sirius again so I will be around laughter. All my love Harry x." _

_End Flashback_

I am shaken from the memory as I hear my Mum say, "Ginny, darling are you ok?" I hadn't realised that I was standing in the graveyard.

"Yes, Mum. I am fine." I tell her with a sad smile on my face.

I then looked around at who had been invited to the burial. My family were all standing together with Remus and Tonks. I then saw Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Luna and Parvati all talking together in a group. Ron and Hermione were talking with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall then tuned and said, "If you could all take your places please."

Everyone then moved towards the large hole in the ground and I then saw Harry's coffin lying beside it. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus then stepped up to lower Harry's coffin into the ground next to his parents the Muggle way. Hermione had mentioned that Harry would have wanted to be buried the Muggle way. My parents were next to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Bill was beside Fleur; Charlie was next to Remus and Tonks. Percy, Fred and George were on Tonks other side. That left Lavender, Parvati, Luna and I standing together which Hermione next to me. Harry's coffin was then lowered into the ground by Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. After a few minutes they all stepped away and Ron walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist while putting his other arm around my shoulders. I then saw Dean stand next to Lavender and take her hand in his. Meanwhile Seamus stood on the other side of Lavender and Neville stood between Parvati and Luna.

Professor McGonagall was the first to step forward, she placed Harry's Quidditch Robes beside this grave stone and said, "Harry, you were a true Gryffindor and I know for a fact that both your parents would have been so proud of you." She then stepped back and Hagrid stepped forward and placed a small blue blanket on top of the Quidditch robes. He said, "'Arry yer better be at peace yer 'ear."

There is a pause because no-one knows who is to go next. Bill then steps forward and in his hands he has a golden snitch, "Harry, this snitch represents one of the things that I know you loved which was Quidditch. You were a fantastic player and one of the best." He then stepped back and gestured for Fleur to step forward, she held a tiny dragon, a tiny mermaid and a tiny cup. "These represent how we first met at the Triwizard Tournament. You are much more than just a fellow competitor to me, you are someone that had a wonderful sole and died far too soon. I am going to tell you something that I hope you already knew. I may be a Weasley by marriage but you and Hermione are both Weasleys at heart." She steps back and looks at Hermione and smiles.

Charlie is the next of the family to step forward, he has what a appears to be a tiny dragon, "Harry, this is a tiny version of Norberta. She is doing so well just so you know. I know that, that was just the start of everything for you, Ron and Hermione but I am glad that I could help you three out." Percy then walked forward and placed a replica of the prophecy beside everything else, "Harry, this is something that I know you don't want to remember but was an important part of your life. I know that there is a lot of sadness attached to what that replica means but you got through it."

Fred and George then walked forward with a WWW badge, Fred then said, "Harry, this is to show how you were the reason that we managed to get our dream up and running and for that we are forever grateful. You know that we would have always fought for you against him." George added, "Fleur was right about one thing, both you and Hermione are Weasleys by heart and we all love you." Tonks then walked forward as Fred and George walked back, she placed a number 12 amongst everything else, "Harry, I think you know what this means, I know that Sirius hated the place and to a certain extent you did. However you, with Ron and Hermione sort shelter there. It was a place that made you feel closer to your god-father and he loved you so much Harry. You were all he ever talked about, well that and reminiscing with Remus about your father and their time at Hogwarts." She said laughing at the end.

Remus then walked forward and placed down replicas of a stag, a doe, a werewolf and a black dog, "I know that you and most people here know what these mean. They represent the family you might have had, had things been different. However I know you would never have traded the life you had with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys for the life you could have had with your Mum and Dad ever. I feel like Sirius did that it is unfair that we got to spend so much time with James and Lily and so little with you. However now you are with them and maybe you can keep Sirius and your Dad in line...good luck with that." He then walked back over towards Tonks.

Neville, Dean and Seamus walked forwards together they placed the top of what looked like one of the bed posts on the floor, Dean then said, "This is the top of your bed post Harry, this is to signify the time we spent together in that dorm room. All of us have our own memories of you but I remember the way that we could all just have a laugh and I hope that with everything that you had going on during your time at Hogwarts we gave you some relieve from it all." Seamus added, "Also we hope that we gave you peace when Ron and Hermione were arguing as they did so much. The time the five of us spent in that room together were the best and they mean the most to me." Neville then placed a small rubber snake down, "Harry this signifies the fact that you trusted me enough to kill Nagini should I have had to. You trusted me and you made me believe in myself when I have never in the past. You are a true hero Harry and the world will be less one star."

My parents then walked forward and lay down what I think would have been Harry's Christmas sweater, "Harry, you are like another son to us and we will always love you and remember you. You made Ginny so very happy and for that we will be grateful forever. We hope that you knew you were always like a son to us just like Hermione is like another daughter to us. You both are very special to us, as you have made Ron come out from behind his brother's shadows and made him such a wonderful son that we are so very proud of. The three of you were the best of friends and we enjoyed it when you all were at the house. We will miss you Harry, but we will see each other once again." Dad said and they walked back to where they were standing. Lavender and Parvati then walked forward and placed the Gryffindor crest next to the top of his bed. Lavender then said, "I know that we never really talked or got on but you were a great person to have shared a house with for 6 years." Parvati added, "Harry, I know you don't know this but everyone in Gryffindor under the guidance of Neville and Ginny were behind you, Ron and Hermione on your quest. We all wanted the three of you to survive and the common room will be a much quieter place now." They walked back. Luna then walked forward and placed a picture of Harry down and the golden DA coin, "I know you saw this at my house and my Dad says that he is sorry for what he did. He just wanted me back. However you were my first real friend and you let me meet someone who is very special to me, so thanks Harry. The DA was such a fantastic idea and it helped so many people and you were the best teacher." She then walks back towards Neville.

Ron, Hermione and I then all look at each other. I then start to walk forward and I can feel the tears falling down my face, I place the diary that made me open the Chamber of Secrets. "Harry you and I both know what this means. It was the first time that you saved me from Riddle. I would have bought the Quidditch cup but Professor McGonagall says it can't leave Hogwarts. You know how much you mean to me and how much I loved you. Just so you know I know it was you who walked by me that night and I know why you couldn't say goodbye. If you had you wouldn't have had the strength to go through with your plan and that Hermione, Ron and I would have each tried to stop you. You are my world Harry and I hope that I can be half as happy in the future as I was with you. I will never forget you because you have a piece of my heart with you. Rest in peace Harry and I will be looking for you when it is my time to join you on that side." I then turn around and see Ron and Hermione both have tears running down their faces. I walk back towards my parents this time.

There is a pause as Ron and Hermione gather themselves before they make their way towards his grave. None of us can tell what they have in their hands. When they don't place anything down all of us are confused. Ron then says, "Harry mate, we asked everyone to bring something that reminded them of you. However when we tried to think of something we couldn't and the reason is because everything reminds us of you. Your Quidditch robes were the sport that you loved so very much and that was equal to the love you had for my sister. Other examples are like the chairs in the common room, your invisibility cloak, Wizards' chess and Fluffy of course. I suppose in all honesty if Hermione and I could have brought one thing that reminded us of you it would have been Hogwarts itself.

Harry you were not only my best mate but my brother and I would have laid down my life for you, which I have a funny feeling you already know. I know I could be a right idiot at times but thanks for putting up with me over the years. The final thing I have to say thanks for is for introducing Hermione and I to each other. You saw both of us at our best and worst and you still loved us and we loved you even though you got us into some daft things. You will be with both of us forever and we know it."

Hermione then went, "Harry, if I am honest I don't really know what to say to you. There are so many things I wish I could tell you but I don't know where to start. Harry you have been the best big brother to me, even though you are younger than me and I would never change that for the world. This past year has been tough for all three of us but it has made both Ron and I stronger for it. I don't think you realise just how much you have taught me over the years. Before Hogwarts I was the nerdy girl, however thanks to both you and Ron I am not that person anymore...well not much. You have taught me that there is much more to life than just what is in books and that you have only one chance to live your life. Harry trust me when I say that you will never be forgotten, no matter how much you wish you could be because you have touched so many peoples' lives and that is such a blessing. It is also a wonderful thing to be able to say that I along with Ron and Ginny knew the real Harry Potter, which is not the hero that everyone thinks you are. I have to echo what Ron said about getting us together because you may never believe this statement but you Harry where the glue between the three of us. I know that when Ron and I join you, you will no doubt have that big smile on your face and have some crack pot idea in your head as you always did and you will drag Ron and I along as you always have. I miss my brother Harry and I love you." She then places his glasses on top of his grave stone as Ron places his wand beside them and she throws three red roses on top of his coffin.

Ron then levitates everything and puts them on top of Harry's coffin and puts all the earth on top covering Harry's coffin. He then inscribes the grave stone with

Here Lies

Harry James Potter

Born: 31st July 1980

Died: 2nd May 1998

Age: 17

Loving Son, Boyfriend, Brother and Best Friend

He will always be remembered

He is at peace with his parents and god-father.

He was the last to die at the at the hands of Tom Riddle Jr.

Ron and Hermione just stared at it in silence. We all then walked over to them and we all just looked at it.

"Hermione, what was with the red roses?" I ask finally breaking the silence.

"It is a Muggle tradition. Usually the females that are in the family throw a rose onto the coffin. However I threw one from Ron, you and myself. I know that Harry wasn't a massive fan of the Muggle world but I just wanted some parts to represent the Muggle world as he was a part of it too." Hermione explained.

"It was a lovely gesture, Hermione. I'm sure Harry would have loved it." Tonks said.

"Thanks."Hermione says quietly. Ron has his arm around her waist and she is resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is there any place that Harry enjoyed going to besides Hogwarts and the Burrow?" Professor McGonagall asks breaking the silence that has come over us.

After a couple of minutes no-one is able to think of a place. Bill asks, "Is there no place from your hunt that would be slightly special to Harry?"

"No." Ron says quietly.

"Besides our time on the run is one we would prefer to kind of forget" Hermione says.

"What about a place that holds memories for Harry?" Mum asks.

"That would be Hogwarts or home." Ron states.

"How about we go to the Burrow for a bit." I suggest.

"Why home Ginny?" Percy asks me.

"Harry thought of it as home and I think we could all use a drink after today." I say.

"That is a great idea." Hermione says.

At the Burrow

Everyone re-appeared in the front garden of my house. Everyone walks towards the kitchen door except for me. I couldn't help but look up towards Ron's room in the attic, then I shifted my eyes to my bedroom window and I felt the tears in my eyes again as I thought back to the last time I saw Harry here. This was the first time I had been back here since we left it before the Battle. My mind then races with all the memories of Harry that are held within the walls of my house.

Eventually I hear the front door open and I vaguely see Hermione walk towards me. "Ginny. Are you ok?" She asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Not really 'Mione. I don't think I can walk into the house. All I can think about is the last time I saw Harry here." I confess.

"I know it is hard. This place has so many memories of Harry for all of us, just like Hogwarts does. You managed to walk about Hogwarts and sleep in the same dorm room even though you knew Harry wasn't there. Why is this any different?" She asks me.

"This is the last place that I kissed him. I hated walking into the common room because that was where we shared our first kiss. This is also the same place where I ran down the stairs and saw him sitting at the kitchen table and I was so nervous that I ran straight back out again." I tell her.

"I know that story only because of your brother telling me. Those are mostly happy memories. You know that in your heart that Harry would want you to be happy. Does remembering those things make you happy?" She asks.

"A little yes." I admit.

"No-one in there is expecting you to be all jolly and as if this isn't affecting you because we all know it is, as it is affecting us too. However I do know that your family and friends are worried about you, they just want to be there for you. Don't bottle up your feelings, if you are angry show it, if you are sad then cry. I know that we all handle grief differently but the one thing that I do know is that talking about it helps." Hermione explains.

"Thanks. I think for now I just need to focus on the memories I have of Harry here. I will try and not push people away but people also need to realise that I am not that ready to talk about him yet." I say.

"That is fair enough Ginny. I know that for Ron and I talking about Harry is helping us cope. If you ever want to talk about him just saw the word." Hermione says. "Do you feel like you can come inside now?" She adds.

"Yes, I am." I reply with. So with that she takes my hand in hers and we both walk towards the kitchen door.

She opens the kitchen door and walks through it and I follow her. She then walks into the sitting room and I can see all of the members of the DA already in there along with Percy. Hermione goes and sits down next to Ron and I sit on Ron's other side. Fred then passes out drinks to us all.

"So what do we do now?" Lavender asked slightly nervously.

Fred starts laughing, "I can still remember when we brought Harry here for the first time."

"He seemed so in awe of this place." George adds. "I don't know why though."

"It is simple this place is so different to muggle houses. I was the same" Hermione says smiling.

"Remember Ginny running away when she noticed that Harry was here." Percy says.

"Oh man. That was funny." Ron says laughing at the memory.

"Did Harry like staying here?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah. It was the highlight of his summer." Ron tells them.

"Remember our family Quidditch games in the orchard?" Fred says.

"He did always love playing in those." I say quietly.

"I remember him always talking fondly about this place." Neville explains.

"When was Harry last here?" Lavender asked.

"That would have been just before Bill's wedding."George says. "We also celebrated his birthday here." He adds.

"That was his last birthday. Do you think he enjoyed it?" Fred asks worriedly.

"I know he did Fred. I think I would go as far as to say that, that was his most memorable birthday." Hermione says while smiling at me.

"That is lovely. Is that because he was among his friends?" Seamus asked.

"No, it was because he was around family." Ron states firmly.

"Even though Ginny and he had broken up?" Dean asked surprised.

"We didn't want to break up. He did that for my safety." I say fiercely.

"Calm down sis, Dean never meant anything by it." Ron states while looking at me. "He said it himself if he didn't have to end it he wouldn't have Even if he never made that clear to anyone." He added.

"I knew." I say simple. "I could tell in his heart that he didn't want to do it."

"We know you knew he didn't want to break up with you." Hermione says. "Besides it seems that Harry was very good at giving subtle and not so subtle hints." She adds while giving a sideways glace at Ron.

"He sure was good at that. Aswell as dragging us into trouble." Ron says smiling.

"What is your favourite memory of Harry?" Parvati asked Ron, Hermione and I.

"Mine would have to be the way that he was so worried about where we were just prior to the battle." Hermione says.

"Why was he so worried? He kept asking us if we had seen you both." Dean asked.

"He wanted to make sure that we were safe and that he knew where we were. He didn't like not knowing that as Riddle was so close at that time and he was worried that Riddle might have captured us." She tells us. "Besides he was shocked to find out where we had been." She added smiling.

"My favourite memory of Harry would have to be the one where he interrupted our kiss" Ron says while looking at Hermione and they both smiled.

"Why would you pick that one?" Dean asked surprised.

"It was Harry as only a few people saw him. Besides he had to say the stupidest thing to make us break apart." Ron says laughing slightly.

"Even though he did have a point there was a war going on at the time you two decided to finally declare your love for each other." Neville explained smiling at them.

"What about you sis?" Fred asked.

"My favourite memory would have to be the one of him here for the last time." I tell them with tears in my eyes. "I wish that that memory could have lasted forever." I add looking at Ron.

"I said I was sorry." He muttered. "Besides I was just trying to protect you." He added.

"I didn't need protecting." I say fiercely. "Least of all from him." I added.

"I didn't want you to be getting your hopes up or something." Ron says clearly defending himself.

"I kissed him Ron, not the other way around." I confess. "Harry hated having to be in the same room as me because of our true feelings. He avoided it as much as possible. I could tell he was torn between wanting to go to my room and not. However I needed to give him that present as I knew that he had to forget me to be able to leave." I tell them.

"He never forgot you Ginny. He would open the Marauders Map and just stare at your dot for ages." Hermione recalls calmly defusing the tension between Ron and I. "He did that more and more after Ron left. We were both slightly depressed at that point." She confessed while avoiding Ron's eyes and Ron looks shocked at what she has just said.

"Wait you were depressed after I left?" Ron asks still shocked.

"Yes. We both missed you as it wasn't the same. It just didn't feel right without you there with us. It was as if we couldn't function as well if we weren't all together." Hermione explains.

"How would looking at Ginny's dot help?" Seamus asked.

"It let him know that she was safe - as far as we knew anyway." Hermione says. "I suppose now looking back on it all, it was much harder for Harry. As he was further away from Ginny than either Ron or I were for the majority of the hunt. He missed Gin so much." She added finally.

"How could you tell Harry missed Ginny? Did he mention it?" Percy asked.

"No. He had so much on his plate at the time and added to that he was away from his true love, he didn't need to mention that he missed Gin as it was in the way he acted." Ron says.

"I could tell that he knew what I was going through when Ron left because he gave me space. Also when he thought I couldn't see him he gave me these little looks that said 'I know what you are going through and it sucks'" Hermione explained.

"Where you two dating during the hunt?" Lavender of all people asked.

"Not exactly. We knew Harry knew about our feelings because he had tried over the years to convince each of us about our feelings. We also figured we knew what the hunt was going to be like which meant that if we were in a relationship it would have made it much harder." Ron said.

"That being said I suppose we did show our romantic feelings more at times but we also bit each other's heads off more too." She said laughing slightly.

"We tried not to show our feelings when Harry was around as we knew that it wasn't fair on him" Ron says.

"As he wasn't with Ginny?" Dean asked.

"Yes. As if the roles were reversed we knew that Harry would have done the same for us." Ron added.

"Also we didn't want our friendship to change just because we had feelings for each other." Hermione added.

"Did your friendship change once you showed your feelings?" Fred asked smirking at Ron and Hermione.

They looked at each other for a while, finally Hermione said, "I hope not. We both were worried about him that night and when we saw his body we both lost it."

"We all saw that. We knew how you two could be with each other so no-one dared to make a sound in case either of you blew up." Dean explains.

"How did you guys know what you were going to do after you saw Harry's body? As we never saw you guys say a word yet you seemed to know exactly what the other was going to do? " Parvati asked. "Had you discussed it before hand?" She added.

"We had kind of discussed it but not much. We figured that Harry would have to die for it to be over. We just never expected it to feel like it did. Neither of us knew what we would do. I guess we just sort of went into auto pilot. All I really remember after seeing Harry's body was grabbing Hermione's hand in mine." Ron explained.

"Why did you do that?" Seamus asked slightly confused.

"It was to make sure she was ok, as I couldn't have handled losing her aswell. It was also to let her know that I was with her." Ron says.

"It was funny seeing you guys not say a word to each other yet seem to communicate what you were going to do." Neville admitted.

"We knew that Harry wouldn't have wanted us to murder his killer. I guess thinking back on it we just knew what had to be done and did it. I knew that I had Ron by my side and that he would have my back like he knew I would have had his. I will admit that I doubt I would have been able to have got through it without Ron." Hermione says.

"I am the exact same." Ron says while wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"How in the world were you guys able to plan his funeral?" I ask them the one question that has been bugging me since the funeral the day before.

"We knew that we were the only ones besides you Gin that could have done him justice. We could tell that you weren't ready to have to deal with the arrangements. As we figured this was how it was going to be we in a way we had already accepted it before it happened." Hermione explained while looking at me.

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't hard for us to plan it. We just thought about what Harry would have wanted and went from there really. I suppose the hardest part was the song." Ron admitted. "Also the way you guys decorated the hall was fantastic." He added looking at Fred, George and Percy.

"That was Ginny's idea." Fred tells us.

"It was fantastic and I know as you do that Harry would have loved it." Hermione tells me.

"I hope so. I really do." I say.

"What do you think Harry will be remembered for the most?" Percy asks.

"I think he will be remembered for different things depending on how well they knew him." Hermione says. "For example for me I will remember Harry as the most loyal best friend you could ask for and he cared so much for those that he called family."

"I know for me that Harry will be remembered as a fantastic Quidditch player." Dean says.

"For me Harry will be remembered as he gave me the strength to become who I really am." Neville tells us.

"Harry was just a nice guy in general." Parvati states.

"He is my heart." I state simply. Everyone looks at me after I have said that. "What?" I ask them.

"You were serious about him weren't you?" Seamus asked

"Yeah. He said it himself remember that if things had been different he would have asked me to marry him." I say.

"It isn't fair, he should be here now with us." Fred says.

"Yes he should but he isn't. He gave his life for a cause that he believed in and which took his parents from him." Hermione states.

"If he was to be able to do this over would he change it do you think?" Dean Asked. Ron, Hermione and I all answered at the same time with "No."

"Has it been strange for you guys to show your feelings towards each other and Ron's family?" Parvati asked.

Ron shares a quick look with Hermione and they both smile. Ron than answers with, "After our kiss it was strange, I think we would both admit that. If I am honest our emotions were all over the place after Harry was killed. For me I drew on Hermione being there for me and knowing that she was feeling the exact same thing as I was. What we felt for Harry was much different to what my family, Ginny and you guys were all feeling."

"I suppose you could say that Ron and I both looked to each other for support, except the support we looked for wasn't anything like our friendship as we knew we had moved on from that. As even though we had always cared for each other this was much deeper than that. I looked to Ron for emotional support and I got it as strange as that will sound." Hermione explained.

"We knew in our hearts that after it happened we didn't need to show our true feelings to anyone else as we knew what we felt. At that time we needed each other to grieve for our brother and best friend. The day after we feel asleep together in my dorm, we talked and said that we would not make any sort of public show of affection and just keep it private between us." Ron added.

"What changed at the funeral?" Lavender asked them.

"I just decided that Harry would want all of our friends and family to know that we had finally got together. Also that I knew we couldn't hide our feelings for much longer." Hermione tells us.

"Ginny, why didn't you sit with Ron and Hermione, as Harry's family?" Neville asked me.

"Ron and Hermione asked me too but I said no because I couldn't handle not being why my family. I just liked the idea that I wasn't on show so much." I say.

"I know what you are trying to say Gin. For me I felt like everyone was watching Ron and I so closely that we couldn't show are emotions at all." Hermione explained.

"You should have. We looked to you guys as you knew Harry the best." Luna explained.

"Although saying that Harry would have wanted us all to celebrate his life not mourn it." Ron says.

"Do you think he would have liked it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he would have as the two people that meant the world to him organised it." I say while smiling at both Ron and Hermione.

"How have you all cooped with his death?" Lavender asks.

"'Mione and I have found it has been best for us to talk about Harry. I suppose in a way almost as if he is still here." Ron tells them.

"If he were here what would you guys talk about?" Neville asked.

"I don't know about that Nev. However the night before the funeral Ron and I took a little trip down memory lane." She says while smiling with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Fred asked with a bemused look on his face.

"We went back to the girl's bathroom where we became friends, then we went back to the Chamber of Secrets and finally the Astronomy Tower." Ron tells us.

"Why?" Percy asks.

"It reminded us of Harry and also just how far we have come since that first meeting with the troll. It was the start of our adventures together and has made us who we are today." Hermione explains.

"That is fair enough. Did you guys not mention another sort of tribute to Harry last night?" George asks them.

"Yeah we did, we just need to finalize it." Ron answers with.

"What were you thinking?" Dean asks.

"Actually this one was my idea but I needed Hermione and Ron's input in it too. I thought that I would be nice if there was a memorial placed at Hogwarts that shows the sacrifice that Harry gave for the school and the wizarding world." I say.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Ginny, as that means that Harry's sacrifice can never be forgotten." Lavender exclaims.

"That is the point, we want future generations to remember the price that Harry gave for them to grow up in a world where there is little evil in it." I state. "We should probably try and get some sleep, as I bet we are all shattered." I add, as everyone conjures sleeping bags and we all start to fall asleep in the sitting room. As I get comfy, I look to the ceiling, I smile as I say, "Night Harry."

**A.N:- I hope you enjoyed this story. It has taken me a long time to write and for the most part I have enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. Vikki x**


End file.
